someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
CRIMES
I love video games, I love them so much that I've even taken time out of my life to create games. I like 3D games and I don't know how to code, so I got a cool program called CraftStudio to help me make games. I've made a few games, but one of them turned out to be... oh god no. THE STORY I was playing Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, playing as my ridiculous Mii of a gunner Santa Claus against all the villains including that damn dog (We all know what he did to us.) The villains won. I got bored and decided to make a new horror game, inspired by hits such as Resident Evil, FNAF, Silent Hill, and Spooky's House of Jumpscares. It was to be a game where you wander around killing ghosts, demons, etc. You had an assortment of weapons including a harpoon gun, a staple gun, and a weed wacker. I made the game with my friend who did a lot of textures. They were really good looking! I tested the game to look for bugs when the game felt... different. The weapons were gone, strange... I walked around for an hour when suddenly.... AGGHHHH!!!! The intense jumpscare made me fly out of my chair. My arm was throbbing with pain. I hoped it wasn't broken, because it was my right arm, which I use ALL the time. I had to use my left arm. The demon in the jumpscare flashed so quick, I couldn't make it out at all. I suddenly walked for a few minutes and found an angry mob with scarred faces saying... "Look at what you've done to us." What have I done to them? I had no weapons, therefore I couldn't have harmed them in anyway possible. My character's fists wouldn't have been able to do that because, well, they're fists. They started swinging their weapons, but they didn't harm me. My character suddenly started running towards them. They had different face textures for their faces that I couldn't make out because it was there for a split second. The screen flashed a sentence rapidly saying... "Look at what you have become." The screen returned to normal with all the humans limp on the ground, pale looking, scars on their faces... ...they were all dead. I saw grey scars that looked like staples... Wait, staples? I didn't have the staple gun with me! Did I? Yes I did... I then warped into a tiny box room with a small head. May I explain that CraftStudio games have Minecraft-like graphics, so it wasn't scary then. But the head grew bigger, so much that the flesh popped off of the head. The head was then a blocky skull with sharp teeth and human eyes. I warped into a hallway and was RUNNING FOR MY LIFE! This skull overpowered me and I was shortly chomped by it. Blood splattered at the screen and it spelled out. "CRIMES HAVE A COST" I tried exiting the game but then my computer spazzed out and crashed. I woke up the next day and asked my friend if he had anything to do with it. He shrugged and then walked away in silence. I haven't been able to sleep since I played. The messages haunt my nightmares. This happened for weeks, until I woke up from a nightmare. My arm hurt and felt wet. I checked it out. What I found was disturbing... "CRIMES HAVE A COST" Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Video Games